


Подле трона

by pinkpanther



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оберон внезапно пропадает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подле трона

***

 

\- Я скажу, что это ты съел конфеты!  
\- Ну и что, тебе все равно не поверят!  
\- Я облизал их.  
\- Фу-у!!!

 

\- Ну, в третий раз, Лаэрт, и не шутите, деритесь с полной силой; я боюсь, вы неженкой считаете меня , - звонкий мальчишеский голос, отражаясь от каменных стен, эхом взвился к высокому потолку, разгоняя полуденную сонливость.

\- Вам кажется? Начнем!

Полукруговой батман Эрика не достиг цели, и глухой удар деревянных шпаг вызвал смех у наблюдавших. Щеки опалило румянцем. Он не любил, когда над ним смеялись. И хоть бился он сейчас с Бенедиктом, самым ловким из них, все равно, так попасться было стыдно. Бенедикт с легкостью парировал все выпады, с каждым шагом заставляя Эрика отступать к трону. Вот и сейчас, подгоняемый возгласом младшего брата, он сделал несколько ложных финтов, чем вызвал хлопки одобрения. Эрик, не удержав равновесия, поскользнулся и грохнулся на трон, крепко вцепившись в подлокотник. Не медля ни секунды, он сделал резкий укол шпагой, попав брату в живот. Бенедикт, не ожидавший столь подлого нападения, ткнул Эрика в ответ, а затем отступил, медленно опускаясь на колени и шепча:

\- Гамлет, ты убит. Нет зелья в мире, чтоб тебя спасти, ты не хранишь и получаса жизни. Предательский снаряд — в твоей руке, наточен и отравлен; гнусным ковом сражен я сам. Смотри, вот я лежу, чтобы не встать. Погибла мать твоя. Я не могу… Король… король виновен.  
Бенедикт последний раз вздохнул и затих у ног брата. Эрик, соскальзывая с трона, хрипло произнес:

\- Клинок отравлен тоже! Ну, так за дело, яд! – и упал рядом с Бенедиктом.

В Тронном зале наступила тишина. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, в последний раз посылая свои лучи сквозь витражи высоких стрельчатых окон, отчего на полу проступили причудливые цветные узоры. Тьма хлынула, отвоевывая освещенные жирандолями углы. Тени в этот час становились особенно живучи, словно приобретали свою собственную форму. Вот и сейчас темнота, сочащаяся из-под двух тел, которые лежали подле трона, была настолько густа и осязаема, что складывалось впечатление, будто это настоящая кровь.

Смешки и хлопки стихли. Все ждали, что будет дальше.

Девочки восседали на длинном пиршественном столе, поджав ноги и накрыв колени пышными юбками. Маленький Рэндом сидел рядом с ними, в кулачке он сжимал орехи. Фиона и Флора перешептывались. Прислонившись спиной к толстой ножке стола, на полу расположился Кейн. Флора, махая ногой, периодически задевала его плечо. Кожа на его лице облезала – практически все лето он провел у гавани, собирая морские ракушки и строя деревянные парусники. Наблюдая бой, Кейн чесал нос и щеки, и Фионе не раз приходилось одергивать его за руку, запрещая трогать обгоревшую кожу. Джулиан сидел на подлокотнике трона, опустив подбородок на скрещенные руки, Корвин стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене. Рядом на корточках сидел Джерард. Блейз угрюмо посматривал на Бренда, готовя план мести. Тот подставил ему подножку на вчерашнем приеме послов из королевств Золотого Круга, и Блейза отругал отец.

\- Брата я схороню. Прекрасна в деле этом и смерть. В гробу лежать я буду, брату любимому любимая сестра, пав жертвою святого преступленья. Дороже мне подземным угодить, чем здешним: не под властью ли подземных всю вечность мне придется провести? – Дейрдре соскочила со стола и упала на колени перед Эриком, поддерживая его голову руками.

Бенедикт приоткрыл один глаз, громко прошептал «Кажется, это не отсюда» и вновь зажмурился. Дейрдре прыснула, Эрик захохотал в голос. Не сумел остаться серьезным и Джулиан. Спрыгнув на пол, он подхватил Дейрдре на руки и закружил по залу, декламируя сквозь смех:

\- Тридцать бед трехкратных да поразят проклятую главу того, кто у тебя злодейски отнял высокий разум! Придержите землю, в последний раз обнять ее хочу.

Теперь засмеялись все. Детский смех прокатился по залу, чистотой и звонкостью соперничая с цокотом копыт Единорога. Какие-то неведомые силы, старше Огненного Пути и самого Дворкина, поднимались из глубин детских душ. Казалось, такое единство ничто не могло разрушить. Они были все вместе, всегда и во всем. Конечно, были и шуточки, и розыгрыши, но никогда они не ссорились по-настоящему. Детская вера в дружбу оказывалась сильней всех бед и несчастий, приходивших извне. Старшие, после смерти Паулетты, опекали Рэндома - он стал самым балованным сыном Оберона. Бенедикта и Озрика слушались – если случалась ссора, то всегда шли к ним. Они были семьей.

Флора внезапно завизжала и, свесившись с края стола, треснула Кейна по голове.

\- Ты идиот! Разве можно так пугать?!

\- А вот не надо болтать у меня ногами перед носом! - он показал Флоре язык и отскочил подальше. Яростный взгляд вкупе с решительно сдвинутыми бровями не давал повода для сомнений – сестра намерена его догнать и отомстить. Но спрыгнуть со стола она не успела, Рэндом дернул ее за косу, заливисто хохоча. Флора резко развернулась к нему, и мальчик от неожиданности ойкнул.

\- Хочешь? – Рэндом протянул ей горсть орешков, которые сжимал в ладони, и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Я буду! – Ллевелла взяла пару штук.

\- Не ссорьтесь, он тебя просто дразнит, - Джерард помог Флоре спуститься. Он показал Кейну кулак, но было видно, что глаза его смеялись – визг сестры позабавил всех.

\- Вот толкну тебя на Огненный Путь, будешь знать! – Флора обиженно отвернулась.

Кейн побледнел, хотя, конечно, на обожженной солнцем коже это было не очень заметно. Огненного Пути боялись все, даже Бенедикт старался лишний раз не говорить о нем. Бесконечной винтовой лестницей и темными подземельями, в недрах которых был начертан Путь, они пугали друг друга, сидя вечерами в полутемной библиотеке, освещаемой только всполохами огня в камине. Особенно старался Бренд. Он рассказывал про огромных бесформенных чудовищ, живущих в подземельях и выходивших ночью бродить по замку. Некоторые из них ползали, но многие умели летать. Бренд накидывал себе на плечи плед и кружил вокруг испуганных сестер.

\- И если вы вдруг услышите тонкий вой, и скрежет, и свист, то знайте – это они летят за вами из самого сердца огненного варева Пути. И шарканье, и скрипы – это не дозорные обходят замок, это они ползут к вашим кроватям! - говорил Бренд, заслоняя своим пледом камин, отчего на маленьком островке из кресел и дивана становилось еще темнее, а сам он превращался в темного демона с бордовыми крыльями.

\- А когда они вас схватят, то утащат на свой Огненный Путь и будут питаться вашим телом и пить вашу кровь.

Обычно на этом моменте кто-то из братьев, сидящих на полу полукругом перед камином, не выдерживал и хватал сестер за ноги (все зависело от того, которая из них не додумается подобрать ноги на кресло), так что апофеозом рассказа каждый раз был девичий визг и дружный смех.

\- Давно наступил вечер. Где же отец? – Джулиан, опустив Дейрдре на трон, взглянул на часы.

Все переглянулись, Озрик подошел к двери и выглянул в коридор:

\- Никого нет.

Фиона взволнованно взглянула на брата:

– Может, стоит спросить у Советника, где он?

Озрик пожал плечами и вышел. Несколько минут в зале было тихо. Все переглядывались. Оберон был обязательным человеком, и если сказал, чтобы они собрались на закате в Тронном зале, то должен был прийти обязательно. Он не из тех, кто любил пошутить.

\- А вдруг забыл? – Джулиан подошел к окну. – Уже совсем стемнело. Может, у него какие-то неотложные дела?

\- Но тогда бы он предупредил нас, - спрыгнув со стола, Ллевелла встала рядом с братом.

Вернулся Озрик и сказал, что Советник не знает, где король. Его не видели со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Что же нам делать? – Ллевелла обняла себя руками и прижалась боком к Джулиану. В зале было прохладно.

\- Будем его искать? Нам нужно разделиться, - глаза Блейза загорелись энтузиазмом. Он всегда любил загадки и приключения.

\- Тогда ты пойдешь в подземелья, – расхохотался Бренд.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит остаться здесь и дождаться его, - Фиона была наиболее рассудительной.

\- А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? – Корвин посмотрел на родных. – Как мы можем сидеть здесь и ждать?

\- Ну, хорошо. Мы разделимся по парам, - Бенедикт взял маленького Рэндома за руку. - И через час вновь встретимся здесь.

\- Нет, я против, - Фиона была неприступна. – Если он пропал, то его уже наверняка ищут, нам нет смысла ходить в такой час по замку.

\- Советник выглядел совершенно спокойным, - Озрик нахмурился.

\- Но ведь Советник не знал, что отец нам назначил встречу, - сказал Бренд.

\- Так, подождите… Выходит, что кроме нас никто не знает, что отец должен быть в замке? Нужно тогда предупредить стражу, сказать, что пропал король! - Эрик был взволнован и уже направился к выходу.

\- И кто тебе поверит? Решат, что ты просто разыгрываешь их! – воскликнула Флора.

\- Я принц! Мне обязаны поверить!

\- Ха! Вспомни, сколько раз ты подшучивал над ними!

Озрик коротко взглянул на Эрика и ухмыльнулся. Каждый из принцев считал своим святым долгом разыгрывать придворных. Делались ставки, и победитель всю неделю собирал «дань» со своих «подданнных». Пока лидировал Эрик. Кейн отдал все морские трофеи в виде ракушек и блестящих камней, с Джулиана он потребовал его настоящий охотничий нож, о котором не знал отец, Блейзу приходилось таскать из кухни сладости.

\- Ну ладно, что мы будем делать? Я за то, чтобы пойти его искать, - сказал Корвин.

\- Я тоже.

\- И я.

Бенедикт обернулся к Фионе:

\- А ты оставайся здесь, на случай, если он придет.

Начали делиться, кто с кем пойдет. Так как Фиона решила остаться в Тронном зале, а Рэндом, увлеченный общим приключенческим настроем, наотрез отказался сидеть с ней, то договорились идти парами, брат с сестрой. И только Эрик сказал, что пойдет с Озриком – они соперничали друг с другом всегда, как только появлялся случай. Вот и сейчас поспорили, кто из них быстрее найдет отца.

Поиски затянулись на несколько часов. Начавшиеся как игра, уже совсем скоро они стали вызывать какое-то смутное беспокойство. Оберона нигде не могли найти.

Фиона, свернувшись калачиком на отцовском троне, спала. Над Амбером грудились тучи, опускаясь низко и задевая высокие шпили. Большая черная яма поглотила звезды и луну. Ночь заползала в окна, и только маленькие огоньки зажженных жирандолей охраняли сон принцессы. Воздух был прохладный и сырой, запах грозы просачивался в зал.

Первыми вернулись Ллевелла и Кейн. Брат разбудил Фиону.

\- Ни в библиотеке, ни в кабинете его нет. Ты совсем сонная, - Кейн провел рукой по ее волосам. – Может быть, пойдешь к себе?

\- Нет-нет, я дождусь остальных.

\- А я, наверное, пойду спать, - Ллевелла скрыла зевок ладонью, - спокойной ночи, родной.

\- Спокойной ночи.

В дверях она столкнулась с Джулианом и Флорой. Они выглядели уставшими.

\- Не нашли?

\- Нет, - Джулиан потер глаза. – Обошли весь первый этаж.

Спустя несколько минут подтянулись остальные. Все, кроме Бенедикта с Джерардом и Рэндомом, собрались возле отцовского трона. Новости были неутешительные – Оберона никто не нашел.

\- Что же нам теперь делать?

\- Я думаю, нам нужно его дождаться.

\- А я не вижу в этом смысла. Я уверен, отец завтра вернется. В противном случае, его уж точно начнут искать.

\- А если нет?

\- Обязательно начнут! Он же король.

\- Что, если он не вернется? Что, если он пропал… навсегда?

\- Не говори глупостей!

Но произнесенные слова страхом полоснули по сердцу. Раньше они себе не представляли мир без Оберона. Он был незыблем как Амбер. Он существовал всегда.

Дети переглянулись. Смутное беспокойство зашевелилось в сознании, какое-то необъяснимое чувство, спавшее глубоко внутри, вдруг проснулось. Происходило что-то очень важное, каждый чувствовал это, но не мог понять. Странное ощущение, с каждой минутой становившееся все яснее и четче, овладевало ими. Еще немного и они поймут…

\- Нам нужно что-то решать сейчас, а не завтра! – Озрик ударил кулаком по столу. – Я считаю, что нужно первым делом предупредить Советника. Если кто-то из наших врагов узнает, что Оберон пропал, на Амбер тут же…

\- Не говори глупостей! – Фиона сложила руки на груди.

\- Это не глупости, Фиона! Нужно распределить обязанности. Значит так, я буду вместо отца, - Озрик сел на трон. - Блейз…

\- А чего это ты раскомандовался? Почему ты будешь вместо отца? - Эрик встал напротив Озрика.

\- Потому что я старший.

\- И что?

Осознание того, что они остались одни, без Оберона, пьянило, словно крепкое вино. Вседозволенность глотком отравленного, но такого сладкого напитка, опалила горло.

\- Ты обязан меня слушаться!

\- Кто это сказал?

\- Так всегда было!

\- Но теперь-то не так. Теперь мы сами по себе.

\- Я старше!

\- А я сильнее!

\- Мальчики, прекратите!

Вдалеке громыхнуло - гроза подбилась все ближе к замку. Часы пробили полночь.

\- Ну уж нет! Почему я должен подчиняться брату, который не намного старше меня, если я сам могу стать королем?

\- Ну и что ты сделаешь?! – Озрик вскочил на ноги и толкнул Эрика в грудь.

В тронном зале наступила гробовая тишина. Эрик грязно выругался, и у Дейрдре вспыхнули щеки.

\- Эрик! - потрясенно прошептала она.

Остальные не вмешивались. Флора тихонько плакала, Бренд что-то высчитывал, Корвин побледнел, Джерард переводил обеспокоенный взгляд с Эрика на Озрика. Остальные братья молчали. Растерянность в их глазах сменилась недоверием. Они словно превратились в маленьких волчат, внезапно потерявших вожака. Осознание того, что теперь каждый может претендовать на трон Амбера, перечеркивало их дружбу.  
Завязалась драка.

Два брата клубком катались по каменному полу, награждая тумаками и царапинами друг друга. Эрик увернулся, пряча лицо, и Озрик ударил его кулаком по плечу. Вскрикнув, младший брат резко развернулся, схватил старшего за воротник и занес над ним острый нож, тот самый, который он отобрал у Джулиана. В глазах Озрика промелькнул страх, он попытался вырваться, но захват на шее был слишком силен.

\- Нет, Эрик! Хватит!

Окрик Фионы словно заставил всех очнуться. Джерард подскочил к Эрику и схватил его сзади за руки, оттаскивая от Озрика. Кейн помог старшему брату подняться. В воздухе висела напряженная тишина. Два брата смотрели друг на друга с ненавистью, Эрик сжимал в руке нож. Лезвие блестело в свете огней, костяшки пальцев побелели до синевы.

Джерард несколько раз встряхнул брата.

\- Успокойся. Что вообще на вас нашло?

Эрик промолчал. Остальные опустили глаза. Это чувство сложно было облечь в слова, но каждый уже знал, что сейчас случилось что-то важное, что-то, навсегда изменившее их. Вечерняя возня возле отцовского трона показалась сейчас такой глупой, детской. И такой страшной. Кто мог знать, что спектакль, разыгранный у подножия трона Амбера, так скоро обернется правдой.

fin


End file.
